Grand Union of Alliances for Rapport and Defense
The Grand Union of Alliances for Rapport and Defense (GUARD) was an outwardly neutral power bloc that was second only to the World Unity Treaty during its existence (until possibly the inception of The Unjust Path). The departure of all of its signatories except the North Atlantic Defense Coalition in August 2007 (see Breakup of GUARD) left it effectively disbanded. Charter Article I. Preamble :1) All signatory alliances will remain sovereign in principle and in operation. :2) Should threats of military action be received by an undersigning alliance, the other signatories are required to show their support to the victim signatory. All signatories are trusted to show respect by addressing their transgressions with other signatories in private. :3) GUARD is independent of implication from any other treaty signed individually by any of the signatories. :4) No signatory is permitted to sign any mutual-defense or offense pact outside of GUARD. This applies to such pacts established prior to the signing of GUARD, and they must be summarily cancelled. This does not apply to protectorates (of which one is allowed), and pacts of nonaggression, friendship, or optional-assistance. Article II. Nonaggression :1) No nation from any of the undersigned alliances may declare war or enter hostilities with a member of another signatory. :2) If a signatory nation attacks another, the victim shall not retaliate; instead, the victim should immediately notify their alliance of what has happened. :3) After this, the victim nation's alliance should contact the offending nation’s alliance via private diplomatic channels within 72 hours so that reparations may be decided. :4) If the aggressor nation fails to pay reparations, they shall immediately be punished in any way seen fit by the offending nation’s alliance leaders. :5) If the 72nd hour after notification is reached, and no action has been taken by the offending alliance, this will be considered justifiable grounds for withdrawal from GUARD by the victim if they so choose, or for holding a vote to eject the offending alliance from GUARD. :6) No signatory shall commit acts of espionage against any other signatory. If there is indisputable evidence pointing to this fact, it is considered justifiable grounds for the offending alliance to be voted out of GUARD if they do not apologize and deal with those responsible. :7) Should there be indisputable evidence that a member of any of the signatories verbally provoked another alliance or nation to purposely lead to war, the other parties of this agreement does not need to honor the agreement :8) All signatories acknowledge and agree that no aid (financial, military, or otherwise) shall be given to alliances or nations engaged in warfare with any other signatory. :9) In such a situation, if aid is given, it will be considered justifiable grounds for the victim signatory (the signatory engaged in warfare with the aided enemy) to withdraw from GUARD. Article III. Defensive Activation :1) All signatory alliances acknowledge and welcome the objective of mutual aid and cooperation between them. :2) All signatory alliances will come to the aid of any other signatory that is the victim of an attack by a foreign power, be they rogues or established alliances, with their full strength and resources. :3) In such a situation, if no military assistance and/or financial aid are provided by any of the signatories post-request, it is considered justifiable grounds for the victim alliance to withdraw from GUARD. :4) Offensive wars against either rogues or alliances shall not require action from the other signatories, but help is encouraged. :5) Should any signatory alliance engage in warfare as a result of an obligation to a treaty with a non-signatory alliance, aid is not required from the other signatories as they are free from implication as stated in Article I Section 3. Article IV. Offensive Activation :1) Any signatory may present a vote to the body of GUARD alliances on whether or not a joint war-declaration is to be made at any time. This declaration would entail that every* signatory participate in the chosen action (that which receives an 80% majority vote) in the name of GUARD. :Obviously, not all signatories will be required to participate if there is a consensus that the threat can be easily handled without them. :2) The vote would be required to last for at least 24 hours. Any less, and any signatories who were unable to conclude voting will not be obligated to participate. As stated, an 80% majority of all alliances will be required for the offensive action to be taken by GUARD as a whole. :3) Any signatory who declares war against another alliance outside of GUARD absolves it and its other signatories of any resulting implication. Article V. Termination & Withdrawal :1) Any GUARD signatory has the right to choose to withdraw from this pact with the express will of their respective decision-making body. The withdrawing signatory must give all other signatories 24-hour advanced notification of their intentions. If there is a specific concern, it is encouraged that all signatories work together to try and correct the problem. :2) Any signatory alliance may call a vote to eject another signatory from this pact provided they have met one of the requirements laid out in previous articles of this pact which would justify an ejection. :3) If an ejection vote is called, the respective decision-making bodies of each alliance (with the exception of the offending signatory) will vote on the issue. An 80% majority of signatories is required, and the vote must last for 24 hours. :4) Should an alliance withdraw or be ejected from GUARD, a 24-hour period of nonaggression is to occur between signatories of GUARD and the withdrawing/ejected alliance. Article VI. Legislation & Votes :This article establishes the ability for additional Legislation to be proposed as amendments to the original GUARD document. These amendments would not be included in the main document itself, but rather as individual subsidiary documents that operate under GUARDs authority to be presented following the main document and exercised by all signatories. Legislation may be created to further cooperation or to define extra features within the pact. :1) Additional legislation may be proposed or changed by any of the signatories, but require a 2/3 majority vote to come into effect. :2) All GUARD-related votes will be conducted as follows: Each alliance will vote among their respective decision-making bodies, adhering to their own respective charters. Once that process concludes, they shall present their decision to GUARD. This decision, yes or no, will count as a single ballot in the vote. :3) Changes to GUARD itself require an 80% majority. All other required majorities are specified in their own articles, and 2/3 shall be accepted as the default majority if it is not explicitly stated anywhere in GUARD or its Legislation. :4) Legislation may not contradict the original GUARD treaty. Signed as at entrance to GUARD North Atlantic Defense Coalition, EmperorCharlesVI, Secretary General Doomkid, Internal Affairs Minister Kevcompman, Military Operations Commander Nadjia, Foreign Affairs Minister The North Atlantic Defense Coalition withdrew from the Grand Union of Alliances for Rapport and Defense on May 17, 2008 Organized Nations Of Superiority, King Arthur II - Godfather HeavyD18 - Boss Nimrod - UnderBoss Draka - Capo of Foreign Affairs dannyjbixby - Deputy Capo of Foreign Affairs The Organized Nations Of Superiority withdrew from the Grand Union of Alliances for Rapport and Defense prior to the NPO-ONOS War. Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations, GinoTheRoman - Head of State Benjamin Arouet - Prime Minister Jozeph Pilsudski - Minister of Defense Regge Ray - Minister of Foreign Affairs The Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations withdrew from the Grand Union of Alliances for Rapport and Defense on August 28, 2007 The Templar Knights, Gran - Grand Master PanthePiper - Internal Perceptor NWRoyale - External Perceptor Elder Councilors: Jedi Soccer Players Ferrous Slaminator3323 Deathstalker dprocks radarman Syzygy The Templar Knights withdrew from the Grand Union of Alliances for Rapport and Defense on August 28, 2007 The Tri-Color Federation, Thewsamity - President Jkush - Vice-President Agent Cooper - Minister of Foreign Affairs JDawg - Minister of Internal Affairs Marajah - Minister of Defense Sir Tim(othy) - Pink Governor Emperor Brendan II - Aqua Governor Fourthconquerer - Brown Governor The Tri-Color Federation disbanded on June 17, 2007 '''United Sovereign Nations, Signed for the USN Admin Council; Flyskate Marine91 Someone the Greate MoFA; Capt. Tabor The United Sovereign Nations withdrew from the Grand Union of Alliances for Rapport and Defense on August 28, 2007 Atlantic Shadow Confederation, TRIAD: cmdrChobo; Pale Horse; Shay Minister of Defense: Wraith Minister of Foreign Affairs: Portugal Minister of Recruitment: Nucleararsenal74 Minister of Education: Wulfe Minister of Internal Affairs: BryanViking Minister of Finance: kdogg187 Minister of Intelligence: Kaiser Sam Speaker of the ASC: buckmanno The Atlantic Shadow Confederation withdrew from the Grand Union of Alliances for Rapport and Defense on August 25, 2007 Sparta, Tapsen- King Wandmdave - King Jsermo - Ephor of Internal affairs Vanyali - Ephor of Defense Yondaime - Ephor of Foreign Affiars Top Banana Erin - Ephor of Economy Sparta withdrew from the Grand Union of Alliances for Rapport and Defense on August 27, 2007 Random Insanity Alliance, Moth - Leader crazyisraelie - Interim Co-Leader Azural - Head of Foreign Affairs zblewski - War Advisor cctmsp13 - Economic Advisor The Random Insanity Alliance withdrew from the Grand Union of Alliances for Rapport and Defense on August 29, 2007 Stance GUARD was formed as an alternative to the MDP web and the tangled mess of alliances that arguably led to the expansion of Great War II. On January 11, GUARD officially declared themselves neutral in Great War II. GUARD Declares Neutrality Disbandment ::See Breakup of GUARD for more information. In late August, Sparta, the ASC, CSN, USN, and TTK all left GUARD. Sparta quickly signed an MDP with NpO, while ASC signed one with GATO. CSN cited that "GUARD no longer stands for the principles it preaches in its very treaty." That was the furthest elaboration that any GUARD signatory had provided until the TTK withdraw stated "We have decided that GUARD's lack of activity, relative stagnant behavior, lack of brothership between signatories, and the restraints placed on signatories regarding treaties with non-signatories have made our membership non-beneficial." GUARD was officially disbanded on May 17, 2008. While GUARD effectively disbanded on August 29, 2007, the NADC did not officially leave until May 17, 2008. ASC leaves Sparta leaves USN leaves TTK leaves RIA leaves Images File:Guard banner.jpg File:GUARDHeader.jpg File:Guard slate.jpg File:Guard multibanner.jpg File:Guard multibanner2.jpg File:Guard multibanner3.jpg File:Guard multibanner4.jpg File:Guard multibanner4.1.jpg File:Guard seal.png External links * GUARD Announcement * GUARD Forums * Addition of TTK * Addition of USN and TCF * Addition of the RIA Category:GUARD Category:Defunct alliance groups Category:GUARD Category:Random Insanity Alliance Category:North Atlantic Defense Coalition Category:Treaties of Sparta Category:Templar Knights Category:Atlantic Shadow Confederation Category:Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations Category:Defunct Treaties Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Treaties of the United Sovereign Nations